


Девчонка

by MXTXLonghaired, TandMfan



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Kudos: 44





	Девчонка

Девчонка была чудо как хороша: талия тонкая, как свиток шелка, волосы густые, забранные в высокую прическу, кисти белые, как нефрит. Цзян Чэн позабыл, как дышать, когда она мельком взглянула на него на пристани и тут же скрыла лицо под расшитым покрывалом. Он успел заметить лишь длиннющие ресницы и яркие щеки.

Цзян Чэн точно знал, что раньше таких девчонок тут не бывало — видимо, приехала с торговцами да и потерялась, вон как растерянно по сторонам смотрит, краснеет и отворачивается ото всех.

Цзян Чэн огляделся в поисках Вэй Усяня, — вот уж кто точно такую мимо себя не пропустит, — но того не было: как ни вглядывался в толпу, его не увидел. «Опять умчался за вином», — решил он, но привычного по этому поводу раздражения не испытал. Так даже лучше: обычно красивые девушки сразу обращали внимания на Вэй Ина, а тут его нет — удачный случай!

А девчонка застыла рядом с рядами торговцев, как статуя: ни слова не говорит, не отвечает ни кивком, ни жестом, хотя люди и стали спрашивать, чем ей помочь. Растерялась, наверно, или смутилась.

Цзян Чэн выпрямился, поправил пояс и волосы и, растолкав начавшуюся было собираться толпу, подскочил к ней.

— Могу ли я помочь молодой госпоже? — он церемонно поклонился и представился.

Девчонка еще больше засмущалась, но молча склонила голову в знак согласия.

Люди, увидев молодого господина Цзян, стали расходиться, и вокруг стало посвободнее.

Цзян Чэн спросил, откуда она, но та не ответила, а только изящной ручкой взмахнула, указав куда-то в сторону гор.

Выше по течению были владения кланов Вэнь и Лань, но одежды её не принадлежали ни к одному из них. Яркое богатое покрывало, в которое она куталась, было расшито золотыми драконами.

Она кивнула еще раз, все так же не глядя на него и скрывая лицо, а потом поманила в сторону пришвартованных лодок.

Они шли по пристани, и как Цзян Чэн не пытался узнать имя молодой госпожи, она так и не отвечала. И когда он уже решил, что настолько скромной не может быть даже самая добродетельная дева, и подумал, уж не немая ли она, как услышал тонкий и мелодичный голосок:

— Вот на этой лодке, молодой господин!

Цзян Чэн выдохнул с облегчением: не немая, да и голос приятный, а потом посмотрел, куда она указала, и увидел убогую, наспех сколоченную лодку, которая и без груза-то проседала слишком сильно, а с пассажирами точно могла хлебнуть воды.

— Молодая госпожа сама приплыла на ней сюда?

Та снова молча закивала.

— А молодая госпожа помнит, откуда она приплыла? Может быть, она готова принять помощь, и я бы отвез её домой на другой лодке?

Девчонка вдруг рассмеялась переливчато и легко вскочила в лодку.

Цзян Чэн тут же прыгнул за ней, отчего-то не задумавшись ни на миг. Лодка качнулась и, как и ожидалось, хлебнула воды.

Девица схватила весло, оттолкнулась от берега, и лодка заскользила по темной водной глади. И тут только Цзян Чэну и почудилось неладное.

Слишком хороша была девица — просто идеальная для него, как по заказу: и красивая, и тихая, и скромная, потому и пошел он за ней, как бычок на веревочке. А между тем, люди рассказывали, что так и заманивают коварные демоницы в свои сети молодых мужчин. И почему он раньше-то не вспомнил об этом? И меч, как назло, оставил в комнате, хорошенько почистив после тренировки.

Ну ничего, Цзян Чэн и без меча неплох. Он мог бы и спрыгнуть с лодки и вплавь добраться до берега, но где это видано, чтобы темные твари по Пристани Лотоса свободно разгуливали.

А стройная фигурка правила лодкой так, словно родилась с веслом, и утлое суденышко развило порядочную скорость, уносясь от знакомых огней.

Цзян Чэн незаметно вытащил один из талисманов и уже приготовился использовать, как вдруг ощутил толчок — лодка врезалась в берег малого островка, невидимого в ночи.

От удара Цзян Чэн упал вперед, приземляясь на руки, а девчонка перелетела через него, опершись на весло, и рухнула на песок.

Она лежала не двигаясь, лишь плечи легко тряслись, словно она плакала от боли, но было тихо. Демоны не плачут, решил Цзян Чэн, но талисман на всякий случай держал наготове.

Высокая прическа рассыпалась черным водопадом по расшитому покрывалу.

Цзян Чэн присел рядом и после небольших сомнений, уместно ли к ней прикасаться, все-таки слегка дотронулся до её плеча.

И вдруг покрывало отлетело в сторону, и уши заложило от дикого, почти демонического хохота.

Вэй Усянь катался по земле, обнимая себя за ребра, женское платье на нем разъехалось, и из-под него показалось обычное черное ханьфу. Он попытался сесть, но лишь взглянув на потерявшего дар речи Цзян Чэна, снова повалился на спину, гогоча во все горло.

Цзян Чэн заскрежетал зубами.

— Ах ты! Да я тебе сейчас... ноги выдерну! — закричал он и бросился с кулаками на Вэй Усяня, у которого от смеха уже выступили слезы на глазах.

Вэй Усянь даже не отбивался, только вцепился в плечи Цзян Чэна, уткнулся в его шею и, даже получая чувствительные тумаки, не переставал хохотать, с трудом выговаривая короткие отрывистые фразы:

— О, как же воспитан и благороден молодой господин Цзян! Ой, больно! Как предупредителен с девушками! Да никакая красавица не устоит перед его очарованием, ай! Девушка была готова даже похитить тебя, ах, если бы не этот остров!

Наконец громкий смех сменился слабыми постанываниями, а Цзян Чэн просто устал его колотить — все равно толку никакого! Они отцепились друг от друга и лежали, уставившись в ночное небо, переводя дыхание.

— А скажи, скажи, Цзян Чэн, правда хорошая из меня вышла бы девица? — Вэй Усянь повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и принялся легкомысленно накручивать на палец прядь волос.

Цзян Чэн фыркнул презрительно и ткнул его кулаком под ребра.

Он как раз и подумал о том, что девица из Вэй Усяня получилась что надо, и от этой мысли на душе почему-то стало грустно и немного обидно.


End file.
